The Touch of a Saiyan
by DiamondFlare
Summary: Something is going on with Bulma and Vegeta will prove that there is more to him than just his pride. Warning: Bad language and Lemon.


**The Touch of a Saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz. Please leave me alone about that. Thanks a bunch. **

**A/n: Alrighty, here's a short story about Bulma and Vegeta, Enjoy!**

**----------------------**

**Night over took Capsule Corporation. The sky was clear with the stars shining and the big white moon gazing down upon the Earth. Everyone was asleep in the Briefs' home. All besides one that is. The Prince of Saiyans was up and in the gravity chamber training hard to increase his power.**

**As Vegeta did some ki blasts at the robotic fiends, sweat drizzled down his face and onto his chest in little tiny crystals. His face was flush red from working at 500 times Earths gravity. (I will defeat Kakorott, I will get my title back as the most powerful and the best saiyan alive!) But of course the Prince knew, although his pride denied it, he was no match for Goku.**

**Vegeta stood up and walked over to the control panel on the gravitational machine. He pressed the off button and relaxed when the normal gravity returned. The all mighty saiyan walked out of the chamber and into the home of the humans. He walked down the hall and turned left heading towards the shower.**

**Vegeta turned on the shower and discarded his clothing, then stepped into the shower with the sweat and dirt washing away from his angelic carved body. As he bathed himself, the soap substance slid down the creases of muscle on his body and onto the floor.**

**Unaware of anything, the water was cut off and it took him a couple of seconds to realize this. The electricity cut off as well and he couldn't see a thing. He growled and reached for a towel and wrapped the large fuzzy cloth around his waist and left the room.**

**Feeling his way around the house, the Prince tripped over a few things like remotes to TVs, tools, furniture and other objects. Finally he reached something and wasn't sure what it was. He felt around the top of it and it felt shaggy. Vegetas strong hands worked their way down and they hit two soft lumps. His eyes widened as he felt these and the object moved away form him.**

**"Who the hell are you?" A woman's voice demanded. She sounded a bit scared so she started to back up and soon hit the couch. Vegeta stood there for a moment and instantly knew who it was, Bulma Briefs. Just to mess around, he smirked and walked towards her in the pitch-blackness of the house.**

**"Who am I? I have come to kill all of you. You are useless and weak, you're going to die in a matter of seconds." His husky voice echoed through Bulmas ears. The blue haired woman gasped and looked around like as if she would see something useful then as she was feeling around on the table, she smiled to herself and grabbed a black flashlight.**

**She turned the light on and faced it towards the so-called; "Killer", she was shocked to find that it was Vegeta. She frowned and smacked him on the shoulder. "How dare you Vegeta! You scared the hell out of me!" He just smiled and ignored her comment. **

**"Yeah, yeah. Stop complaining woman, it was a joke." Vegeta rolled his dark brown eyes and smiled. She looked at him and her face lightened up a little bit. But her senses came back to her and she frowned again.**

**"Vegeta, it is 2am and you want to play jokes on people?" Bulma couldn't keep it in so she did a really big yawn. Vegeta took the flashlight out of her hands and smiled. Then started to walk away.**

**"Yeah, that's about the size of it." He turned and went to the stairs but tripped on the first step and made a thudding sound. Bulma tried not to, but started to giggle. Vegeta got up fast and walked up the stairs. But eventually, as he got to the last step, he tripped again. "Damned steps!" He growled as he went to his room.**

**Bulma stood there for a moment both surprised and amused. "Who would have thought Vegeta had a sense of humor." The lights came back on and so did the shower where Vegeta was. The blue haired woman shook her head and went to the shower where the Prince was occupying. But as she got in the bathroom, the door slammed shut and all electricity was cut off.**

**The water was still running though and she heard a small hissing sound come from behind her that sent chills down her small soft body. She turned and looked around and saw red eyes glowing as this person or thing grabbed her. Immediately, Bulma started to punch and kick while she yelled and screamed for help.**

**The Prince of saiyans just got himself comfortable when he heard a scream. He sat up and listened again and nothing was heard. He closed his eyes and focused for an energy rising. He sensed that two energy patterns were growing so he hopped out of bed and rushed down the stairs.**

**He could tell that the door to where he took a shower earlier was closed. Vegeta busted through the door and looked around in the dark. No one was there is what he assumed. But on his way out of the door he heard a quick shriek. The saiyan looked over towards the shower and pulled back the curtain. There sat crouched down and hugging her knees was Bulma.**

**Vegeta looked at her weirdly as she was sitting, since the lights came back on. He went over to the scared woman and touched her head but she jerked back sweating and panting. "S-stay away!" She said suddenly.**

**"Woman, what's your problem? What happened to you?" He demanded. She didn't answer; instead she just shook her head and sat there quietly. He could do nothing to get her to tell him what had happened. Vegeta picked her up and took her to her room. Once he set her on her bed, Bulma started to cry quietly. **

**"Vegeta, don't leave me alone...don't leave me." Bulma grasped his shirt and looked up at him in fear. He studied her for a moment and snorted.**

**"Woman, you're fine. You aren't hurt so let me go!" He pulled away and walked out to his room. When he got comfortable once again, he closed his eyes and growled slightly as it was 4 hours to dawn.**

**Bulma sat in her room alone and looked at the clock that read, 3:17am. She covered herself in the covers and swallowed hard as she looked around the room shaking uncontrollably. (What the hell was that thing...What ever it was, it scared the hell out of me. It looked like some type of monster...)**

**Once again, a small hiss filled the room and the scared woman got chills over her perfected body once again. She hid herself under the covers but they were soon pulled back and the monster grabbed her. Bulma wouldn't give up without a fight, but the monster or person was way stronger than she was.**

**"L-let go!" She cried as the monster dragged her out of the bed and onto the floor. The unknown thing placed four nails on the floor and tied her wrists and feet with rope and hooked the ropes to the nails so she couldn't get loose, then it put masking tape over her mouth so she couldn't scream. The monster tore off her clothes and the poor woman could do nothing but watch this horrible thing...**

**Next Morning**

**The Prince awoke and stretched a very large stretch. All of his muscles knew that today was another day of training for twenty-four hours. Vegeta walked downstairs and into the kitchen. To his surprise, no one was there, not even the blue haired woman. He looked at the clock and it read 11:58am.**

**There was a note on the fridge and he picked it up. He read the note and to his surprise, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs went on vacation and Bulma went to the beach with her girlfriends. Vegeta tore up the note and fixed himself about 5 bowls of cereal. **

**After the saiyan ate that, he went straight to his gravity chamber and started his training. About thirty minutes into his training, he had a feeling that he wasn't the only one in the house. He tried to ignore it but he had to go find out who else was in the house.**

**The Prince once again went over to the control panel and turned off the gravity chamber. Vegeta walked into the house and saw no one. But his senses grew strong as he looked up towards the stairs and to the rooms. He walked upstairs and checked every room besides Bulma's room.**

**Vegeta concentrated his brows and went up to her room. When he got to her room door, he placed his ear to the door and listened. For a moment he couldn't hear anything, but then he heard a muffling sound. Vegeta knocked on the door and no answer came. So instead of waiting, he walked right into her room.**

**The Prince was shocked when he saw the Briefs daughter was strapped to the floor and only a blanket covered her body but blood was poured all over the floor from her head. The scared woman looked at Vegeta and started to cry. The tears went down her face in light red streaks from the blood on her face.**

**Immediately, he went over to her and took off the tape then cut off the ropes. She sat up and clinged onto the blanket and yet she still hasn't spoken what had happened to her. He picked her up and put her on the bed. The saiyan went into her bathroom and got a rag with some bandages.**

**He came back and looked at her pale face. There were huge black bags under her weak blue eyes. Vegeta went and wiped her face and bandaged her up. He left the room for about two minutes as Bulma got some clothes on. The Briefs daughter walked out of the room, she was dressed in a white t-shirt and some short corona shorts.**

**She walked passed him and went downstairs and sat on the couch. Vegeta followed her and looked at her from the stairs and growled, "Baka woman, why won't you tell me what happened! For once I'm trying to help your sorry ass out but I can't help if you don't talk!" Bulma looked at him and looked back at the floor and sighed.**

**"Vegeta, don't yell at me again! And, since when do you fucking care about me? If you did, you would have came for me when I was getting raped in the ass and other uncomfortable places!" The sobbing started again and she held the blanket in her hands.**

**The prince knew that something along those lines must have happened but he didn't mention them. He looked at the woman with a frown and walked out of the room. The blue haired woman growled quietly and tightened her eyes as she cried.**

**"You have absolutely no heart Vegeta! You couldn't care a less if anyone got hurt! You're nothing but a stupid uncaring monster! I hate you so much! You just never care!" Bulma stood up and practically ran to her room. Vegeta stopped his walking as he heard this and he looked back to where she was sitting.**

**Hurt was in his eyes for a slight moment but he walked away ignoring her comment. But he started to become aware of things, as he now knew that there was someone lurking around this huge building. He was going to find him, or it. But he didn't know how yet.**

**Eight hours has passed since Bulma told Vegeta off, so it was now nine o'clock pm. He sat up on the couch and watched television for a long time. Every now and then Bulma would walk downstairs for a snack or something, but she never said a word to him. Vegeta looked at his stomach as it began to growl.**

**He growled back at it and stood up and walked to the kitchen. The strong saiyan walked to the fridge and opened it. He saw some left over chicken, he saw biscuits and some other pastries. He went to the pantry instead and grabbed a box of cereal and ate it dry.**

**Vegeta thought he heard a thump and put down the box. He walked out into the living room and decided he'd catch whomever it was, so he walked up the stairs and busted into Bulmas room and saw a shadow standing there kissing Bulma on the lips. "Hey, what the hell are you doing to her?" Vegeta growled walking towards the enemy.**

**The cloaked fiend looked around and jumped out the window. The prince saw him go and went to follow the idiot whom hurt the poor defenseless woman. Bulma slid down onto the floor from standing against a wall. Shock had appeared in her face and she watched as Vegeta went out to catch and hopefully kill him.**

**But as she waited, she remembered the hurtful words she had said to him and she remembered the hurt look in his eyes. Bulma sighed and walked over to her bed and looked out at the starry night. She smiled as the moons' light was gently placed on her face.**

**Vegeta saw that the jerk could fly so he had to speed up. Once Vegeta got close enough to him, he tackled the fiend to the ground and pulled off his cloak and took off his hat. Vegeta was shocked to find that this monster was Yamcha.**

**Yamcha smiled nervously at Vegeta and tried to wiggle away. But the Prince tightened his grip around the bad guy and growled. "How dare you come into the house I occupy and hurt a defenseless woman. You are a disgrace to all humans and I think you ought to perish!" **

**Yamcha shut his eyes and Vegeta smirked at him. "But I have a better idea, I'm going to take you to the baka woman and you are going to have to explain to her." Yamcha opened his eyes and shook his head furiously while he sweated. For he knew that Bulma would kick his ass.**

**The prince grabbed Yamcha by the collar of his shirt and carried him off to Bulmas house. On the way there, Yamcha pleaded and tried to get his way of not going to Bulmas house to face her. He just didn't want to get tortured by the angry woman. Vegeta just smiled at the frightened man. "You know it's a shame that you're afraid of a woman who is weaker than you."**

**The proud saiyan entered through Bulma's window again and he had a smirk planted on his face. Bulma was no longer in the room though, so the prince took Yamcha and dragged him down the steps. When Vegeta saw that Bulma wasn't in the house, he grew a bit worried. The blue-eyed woman did seem pretty upset about this.**

**Vegeta went into the kitchen and saw a letter on the fridge. He read it and dropped it and went to the couch and chained Yamcha to the couch. (I don't know where the chains came from but you all get the point) Once that was done, Vegeta dashed out of the door and went over to a free way that was mentioned in the letter.**

**The prince growled as he rushed over to the busy street. (Baka woman! I know she was having a hard time but this is so fucking stupid. Arrgh, she must be on her period or something, she's so damn stubborn!) The saiyan looked around and saw her walking out into the street and a semi-truck wasn't to far away from hitting her.**

**Vegeta growled and he dived down to the ground then started to run to get her. The semi-truck was about twenty feet away and Vegeta dived for her with sweat dripping down his face and onto the concrete road. With one push, Bulma and Vegeta were safely on the other side in the grass and the semi was about 3 seconds from hitting them.**

**Bulma laid on the ground for a moment then she looked up to see Vegeta on top of her. She blinked and smiled to herself (He saved me...God, I feel bad, I shouldn't have insulted him...) The prince got up and helped her up. Vegeta frowned at her, "What in Nameks name did you think you were doing?" Bulma lowered her head and shrugged. "Hmmp, whatever, but I caught your, "rapist"." The saved woman looked at him.**

**"But, I didn't think you'd care..." Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms.**

**"Don't get used to it woman." The prince looked at her with a frown and grabbed her from around the waist and the two took flight to Bulmas house. While the two were in the air, the soft summer breeze swept over their bodies and the moon's light made small shadows on the ground. **

**Once they arrived, Yamcha was still chained up on the couch. Vegeta smirked and let Bulma take it form there, he just went over to a wall and stood in his normal, "I don't want you here" position. The blue haired woman covered her mouth with one hand. "Yamcha, you did this!" Yamcha just smiled nervously at her.**

**Bulma grew furious and started to yell and cuss at him. She smiled at how he was chained and he saw this then his eyes widened. "Bulma, don't do this to me please?" Yamcha pleaded. This only made Bulmas furry raise more.**

**"What the fuck! You rape me twice, you try and get away with it and you basically beg for mercy! I'm through with this shit! You're nothing but a pathetic, desprate, pussy ass bitch!" The blue haired woman growled and slapped him across the face then started to pelt him in the face with her punches.**

**Once she was done, Yamcha was unchained and he fled away like a dog getting hit by a car. Bulma growled and threw a pillow across the room. And to her surprise, it hit Vegeta in the face. She saw this and blinked waiting for him to yell at her. But he didn't, instead he smiled at her and nodded.**

**"Not bad for a human girl." Bulma smiled at him and looked down at the ground.**

**"Vegeta, look. At what I said earlier I didn't mean I-" She was cut off by the saiyans strong arms being wrapped around her waist. He lifted he chin up with his index finger and smiled then kissed her soft lips.**

**"Don't worry about it. I guess your words got to me earlier and changed me...A little bit at least." Bulma smiled at the Prince before her and kissed his lips. He proudly kissed back the beautiful angel in front of him.**

**The Prince carefully picked up his delicate prize, and carried her to his room. Once in the room, Vegeta softly laid Bulma down on the bed and smiled at her as she stared at him bewildered. His soft and gentle face caught Bulma in his trap and she started to kiss his lips once more as his strong hands carefully caressed her sweet curves.**

**The Prince went back up to her shirt and he gently took it off over her head and tossed it onto the floor. The only thing that was placed on her upper body was a black silk-laced bra. A smile crept onto his as he gazed upon her fully formed chest. Next, his hands carefully went down to her soft waist and started to pull off her corona shorts. Bulma just laid there allowing her Prince to do what ever he liked.**

**When the Prince got the shorts off, a matching thong was placed and sexily wrapped around her waist. She smiled up at him and he smiled back with passion and wanting in his dark handsome eyes. He gently kissed her on the neck and unhooked the bra that caressed her loving chest.**

**The happy woman smiled and closed her eyes as Vegeta worked his was down her soft neck and to her perfected chest. Gently, the Prince ran his hot tongue over her round soft spheres. He slowly sucked one then trailed hot saliva across to the next one. When the saiyan was through with that mission, he started to kiss her down her stomach and down to her abdomen.**

**With his hands he slowly took off her black undergarment and put that aside as well. Vegeta inhaled the sweet scent from her prized possession. He slowly ran his tongue down and to her present and started to sap up her juices. Bulma closed her eyes and placed her hands on his head and started to breathe heavily. Never before has she experienced this with anyone. She knew that her love was waiting for her all her life, and here he is sharing his love with her.**

**When the gentle saiyan was done, he went back up to her lips and kissed them with passion. The bewildered woman wrapped her arms around his strong neck. She smiled at the prince before her and slowly got on top of him. He looked at her and smiled as she started to take off his blue spandex. Once she took that piece of clothing off, the only thing that was left was his black and dark blue boxers.**

**She carefully placed one finger under the lining of his undergarment. Slowly and swiftly, she took off his remaining clothing. She marveled at the size of his "Friend" down there. Just as Vegeta did, Bulma slowly slid her tongue over his abdomen and slowly up to his manhood. She took him in her mouth and softly sucked on his large possession. Vegeta gripped the sheets and tightened his eyes shut as the wonderful woman took him over.**

**When she finished, the blue-eyed beauty smiled at him as the prince looked at her surprised that she such talent at things like this. He smiled back and got back on top of her kissing her lips and neck slowly. His manhood was placed at the entrance of her prize, Bulma nodded and smiled at the strong handsome man she longed for her entire life. Carefully, he slipped into her, slowly thrusting in and out. The two lovers kissed each other with both wanting and love.**

**Their passionate love went on for hours until dawn broke out over the foggy mountains. Pink and purple clouds covered the blue sky that was yet to come. Dew covered the luscious green grass below in the mountain valley. Deer came out with their calves and started to graze slowly upon the delicious green plant. Birds fluttered across the sky and into the huge snowy and foggy mountains.**

**Bulma has finally reached the good heart in Vegeta and knew that would never find anyone better than him. As she lay there in the bed, she cuddled against her proud saiyan prince. For she now knew that she was perfectly touched by a saiyan.**

**A/n: There's a story I thought was good. I hope you all enjoy this story; I'd love to hear your comments, both good and bad. Thank you! . **


End file.
